Providers and consumers of new or used items, services, or facilities face many issues in a physical exchange between one another. Shipping via courier is expensive and often impractical for items of lower value and/or large size and there may not be suitable and secure means of exchange readily available. Access to facilities and rental of items can be even more difficult to arrange common exchange times and locations. Furthermore many consumers and businesses are looking for new ways to reduce costs, seeking more used items and reducing free amenities.